Vloundoo
by AdrianPetersonFan113
Summary: A Dunmer girl is sent to the Imperial Prison for a crime she didn't commit. She makes new friends, gets engaged, and thinks life is perfect for a shining moment. Then the emperorer comes. Nobody really cared, but then Hellspawn escaped.


Vloundo Herrian

Dear Diary,

Hello! My name is Vloundo Herrian. I am a female Dunmer. Boys always tell me I am very cute! I have long, straight, blue hair, and all my girlfriends tell me that I have hips they would kill for! It's nice to know people look at you, most of the time.

But not here. Not in the Imperial Prison. Here are creepy humans with gray beards and missing teeth. And worst is, the cells are getting crowded. _Too _crowded. I heard a captain talking to his sergeant, that they will have to start putting multiple prisoners in each cell. Not fun!

But back to me! I was born nineteen years ago. I am very young, for an elf, who, can live to be up to six hundred years old!

I was born in Mournhold, but my family moved to Cheydinhal when I was twelve. My family was very poor. Everybody in my family had to do something. My brothers, who are both older then me by two hundred years, were working on a large lodge to the north east of Cheydinhal called "Knights of the Thorn Lodge" it's supposed to be for the count's son.

Farwil Indaryis. He's the reason I'm here.

One day I went to give my brothers a message from my mother, who was waiting at the "Newland's Lodge". It was to go make sure dad would be back in time for our grandmother's birthday. Our dad joined the Fighter's Guild. He was just an associate back then.

But, when I went to the construction site, Farwil stopped me before I could tell my brothers anything. He was a very handsome young elf! He stopped me by the stables, and started hitting on me. I usually flirt with lots of boys… don't tell anybody, but, I've let a handsome young Altmer feel me up before! Nothing happened though. I just laughed a little bit, gave him a sexy look, then walked away. I have never seen him since.

But, Farwil, was much more handsome. Much more buff!

He was hitting on me, and I loved it! I had to have him!

We went back to the castle… and, I'm not going to tell you what we did, but it was fun! If there was a cute guy here, I would do it again.

But, when we were done, Farwil called the guards on me and said I was trying to steal his silver sword! Why the fuck would I want a silver sword?

Of course the guards believed him. And since he was the count's son, my punishment was doubled!

So here I am, sitting lonely in jail. I wish I had a friend to talk with. That would be SO much better then sitting here and writing all this down on a piece of paper. (No offence!)

But I've been in my cells for almost a year now, and it's boring! I don't feel safe here. When they let us out in the yard for our exercise time, I run, and do sit-ups. I have to keep in shape. The guards even let me wear makeup! They give me a fresh supply every month. (I think it's just because they want me to look sexy for them. Creeps!)

But when I exercise, all the guys do is stare at me. It's disturbing! I don't want to know what they do after that.. EEW!

They feed us garbage that I'm pretty sure they found in the sewers! All I mostly eat is vegetables that they keep in their cellar for a year or so. I'm pretty much the only one here who eats anything green! Though, there isn't that much green without moss growing on it. I pick through and eat the kind that are the freshest.

I should know what a fresh vegetable is! I spent my entire life growing, picking, cleaning, and cooking them. Not to mention eat them! YUM! I eat mostly vegetables, but sometimes I have some chicken that we buy off the market, or a deer that dad shoots and cleans. Even though I don't like most meat, fresh venison that hasn't been frozen is the best meat on the Gods' green earth!

Well I guess this is goodbye for now, dear diary. The guards are coming to take you away for a week. Bye!

Hey, diary!

Guess what! I have a new cell partner! And she's not a creep!

She's a Bosmer, and, guess the best part! She twenty seven! What are the chances? Two of the youngest elves in the world get the same cell! She's also a hot blonde! I'm going to have a new best friend!

It was funny, the first day we met………………

Dear Diary,

Narrissa and I have a new cellmate! She's a cute Breton with short hair. You should see what she can do with magic! She lifted a guy who was making a comment on her nice ass off the ground without even touching him!! This has got to be a pervert's dream. A bunch of cute, lonely girls in one little cell, and having not been laid for, like, waaay to long!

There's also a new Kajiit in a cell a few down from ours. We can hear the Dunmer across from him taunting him. What a fucking asshole! You should hear the things he says to and about us! Like we can't hear you! Hello!

Dear Diary,

I did it again! I had sex again! About time, too!

It was with this really buff Nord. He was buff, but not to buff. I bet he could just rip the cell doors off their hinges.

But, um, it was during rec. period. I was in a good mood, and I saw a new prisoner sitting in the corner alone. I went over to him, sat down in his lap, and started flirting with him. He seemed real ashamed for what he did. He was really quiet, but he wasn't afraid to flirt right back at me! He mentioned something about stealing money. I'm not sure were from.

I told him that I was really "frisky" and asked him if he wanted to "play". He wanted to. His was the best I had in my life! (Though I've only done it twice, now.) And don't worry, diary, I didn't let him do his business inside me! I'm not stupid!

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written for a long time. The guards haven't let us write for a long time!

There have been a lot of new prisoners coming in lately! There are fifteen new prisoners in my cell block! Lots of new guys, and some girls.

I've been very busy making friends lately! Lots of new, nice people. I don't know what they all did, but at least they're my age! Harven, Rain-Falls-Hard, Zoi-Kod, "Prissy", Elsie, and Narrissa are my best friends now, especially "Shifty".

"Shifty" is an Altmer. Tall, tan, handsome, and very strong for an Altmer. He can beat Nords at arm wrestling! He is a very sweet guy. He is also a lot more cool and relaxed then all the Altmer I've ever met. He acts like a lot of boys did back in Mournhold, though he was raised on a farm in the Summerset Isles. Him and I are what you call an "item". We hang out, talk, sit, spend time, and sleep together.

Yes, diary, I am only sleeping with him. And I'm being careful for now.. Him and I are talking about getting jobs after we're done here, and raising a family! I know that I'm not supposed to be excited about settling down because I'm a female Dunmer teen in the beginning of her prime, but I think I'm maturing faster then most other girls.

Not faster then Narrissa though! She's still a virgin! She has what is called "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder". I don't know what it means, but I do know that she is very neat and tidy. She is smoking hot, but doesn't have any fun! I know I wouldn't want to be her.

Dear Diary,

Diary, I'm sad. Narrissa left. During rec., we were told to get into the nearest cell. Elsie and I made it back to ours, but Narrissa was pushed into a cell with Harven Reuben and Zoi-Kod. (I think her and Harven are an item. He's very cute!)

Then some people in very nice armor came into the cell block, escorting a man in purple robes. I think he was very important. A diplomat, maybe? Anyways, they all looked nervous, ready for somebody to jump out of the shadows.

They went into Narrissa's cell, and started talking to each other. I think I heard Harven's voice.

They disappeared, nobody knows where they went. Even the guards. They let us out of our cells to finish rec., and we all went over to Narrissa's cell, and they weren't there!

I miss her.

Dear Diary,

I'm still sad. Narrissa's still gone, along with the others. Still no word. I don't think the guards know what happened, either. But they did give us terrible news: The Emperor Uriel Septim was assassinated.

On top of that, Elsie and I are growing farther apart. It's like we're not even friends anymore. Narrissa was like the one thing we had in common, and now she's gone.

And, worse still, thing aren't going so good between me and Shifty. But, don't worry, diary. It's just one of those things that couples do. Everybody does it. We still love each other.

Dear Diary,

They gave me a new diary! And I'm not even done with th

Diary, I know I probably shouldn't be writing right now, but I'm scared

There was a really loud noise and it felt like something ran into my entire body I went flying back When I looked up I saw the cell doors on the ground I got up and walked into the hallway There were people laying in the hall I don't know if they are dead But Shifty hit his head on the wall He's bleeding really bad I should go wake up Els

A guard came running in and told us to stay in our cell There have been some more blasts but nothing as bad as what happened at first I'm more scared I can hear guards yelling and screaming I'm crying I'm trying to wake up Shifty He's bleeding bad Why The floor is getting really hot all of a sudden I can here more blasts It's getting closer He's alive I told him to stay down He's not listening The screaming stopped I hear footsteps


End file.
